1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fractal antennas, and more particularly a fractal antenna in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programmable hearing aids allow precise adjustment of the specific parameters of hearing aid operation so as to achieve reasonably good operation personalized for the user.
Hearing aids have traditionally been programmed with a multi-wire interface, including a physical connection to a device worn on the body that incorporates a wired link to the hearing aid programmer, e.g. a multi-wire interface directly between the programmer and the hearing aid. The use of a wire interface requires the hearing aid to incorporate a connector, or multiple connectors, into its structure for the programming cable, which can be cumbersome and complicated for the user.
Typical programming interfaces use serial data transmission employing two to four electrical connections located on the hearing aid device. Alternately, newer connection schemes use the battery terminals on the hearing aid device to supply power and transmit data to the hearing aid. This approach, however, sometimes requires additional battery contacts depending on the nature of the serial data interface. These data transmission methods require special programming cables and small sized connectors that are fragile and costly to manufacture. In addition, due to the physically small size of hearing aids, reliable wire connections to the hearing aid device from the programming device can be difficult to achieve.
Wireless programming methods, such as infrared and ultrasonic links, have been used in the past in place of a multi-wire programming interface, but generally require relatively complex circuitry and introduce additional limitations to the device and programming capabilities. Infrared and ultrasonic links generally experience high rates of power consumption and are susceptible to interference and undesirable directional characteristics.
Therefore, an improved wireless programming interface would greatly increase the ease and reliability of programming a hearing aid.
A programmable hearing aid, configured to transmit and/or receive a signal to and/or from a programming device, comprises a semiconductor substrate, a conductive pattern, disposed on the semiconductor substrate so as to transmit and/or receive a signal to and/or from the programming device, wherein the conductive pattern comprises a plurality of fractal elements of different scales and orientations. The programmable hearing aid further comprises transmit and/or receive circuitry, disposed on the semiconductor substrate, coupled to the conductive pattern and configured to receive and process a signal from the conductive pattern, and/or process a signal to be transmitted to the conductive pattern. The plurality of fractal elements can be of a generally + shaped geometry.
A method of programming a plurality of parameters in a wireless hearing aid comprises receiving a programming signal at a fractal antenna in the hearing aid, wherein the fractal antenna comprises a conductive pattern disposed on a substrate, and wherein the conductive pattern comprises a plurality of fractal elements, repeated in multiple scales and orientations. The method further comprises processing the programming signal in a receiver circuit in the hearing aid, thereby producing a processed programming signal, the receiver circuit coupled to said fractal antenna, and modifying at least one parameter in the hearing aid with at least one of the parameters from the processed programming signal.
A fractal antenna comprises a plurality of fractal elements, wherein each fractal element comprises a generally +-shaped geometry, and the plurality of fractal elements are repeated in a plurality of scales and orientations. The fractal antenna can be disposed on a semiconductor substrate as a conductive pattern, and can be incorporated in a hearing aid device.
An integrated circuit comprises a semiconductor substrate, a conductive pattern, defining a plurality of fractal elements of a generally + shaped geometry of different dimensions, disposed on said semiconductor substrate. The integrated circuit may further comprise a receiver circuit, coupled to the conductive pattern and configured to receive a signal from the conductive pattern. The integrated circuit may also further comprise a transmit circuit, coupled to the conductive pattern and configured to transmit a signal to the conductive pattern.